


tommys traumatized and hyperventilati- oh hi michael

by stupid_ass



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, TommyInnit Has Abandonment Issues (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), anyways this is just a vent fic i made in like 30-40 minutes so its short and bad lol, im new to this can you tell?, michael and tommy should chill together change my mind, might make better shit in the future but atm this SUCCS like a green boy, ranboo and tubbo are at the end and stuff but not really at all in the story sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_ass/pseuds/stupid_ass
Summary: hey this sucks. just warning before u come read, its really not that good but i tried my best lol. might be an orphaned fic so techno can kill it. kinda conflicted on that rn so if its orphaned thats why.its a vent fic. so its messy and not good and yes i did make lowercase on purpose fuck grammar.so anyways tommy and michael being bros. yeah.
Kudos: 119





	tommys traumatized and hyperventilati- oh hi michael

**Author's Note:**

> hey pog
> 
> btw this is all based on an experience i had with my little sister and also the tommy inner dialogue stuff is based on my thoughts and thought process. f in the chat for me and my kinning of (the character) tommy.
> 
> edit: shit i woke up and this has like 200 hits and 50 something kudos' so like ill open comments- that totally didnt scare me for a second nooo whaaa LMAO

tommy sighed, sitting on the old bench he and tubbo used to sit at during the war, taking a moment to look at the familiar view of the sun setting across the horizon.

he looked at his sword, still clutched so tightly that his knuckles were white, and he put it away.

he didn’t want to see the scars. he didn’t want to see anything. he didn’t want to be reminded of.. 

don’t think of it. no.   
  
he let out a shaky, tense breath he didn’t know he was holding in; looking over at the empty jukebox.    
  
he allowed himself a quiet moment to think of the days when he could happily play tunes there without thinking.    
  
Back when tubbo and him sat for hours, starting off basking in the rays of the sun and ending it when it was pitch black out.   
  
hut now..    
  
tubbo, he had a family.   
  
he had. a husband. and a kid.    
  
and a replacement.    
  
yeah. that’s.. really what that was, right?    
  
Tommy died, he. he died. he died. he died he died he died he died he died he.

left tubbo. 

and tubbo found other people who deserved him so much more.

and thats tommys fault for leaving. he shouldve been more careful, he shouldn’t have gone to see dream, he should’ve. he.   
  
tommy startled back to reality as something clambered up onto the bench. 

hastily standing up and whipping out his sword toward the unknown intruder, he rubbed his soft sleeve over his eyes and stared, only then noticing how dark it was out.    
  
how long had he..?   
  
focus. focus. what is that? fuck, what is that??   
  
he squinted in the dark, only to make out the shadow of.. some small pig creature?    
  
is that..?   
  
“..michael?” tommys voice was rough and unfamiliar to him, startling him a bit more.    
  
michael made a noise of confirmation in piglin, and tommy let himself fwip his sword away and sink to the floor, leaning against the benches side.   
  
“ohthankgod.”   
  
michael oinked in confusion, crawling over to the other side of the bench to peer down at tommy.    
  
“its fine, michael. i just.. ive had a rough day.”   
  
he smiled up at the young piglin boy, who smiled back.   
  
tommy remembered techno. techno caring for him, and techno allowing him a place to stay during his exile.    
  
techno.. who he betrayed.    
  
no. stop. not in front of michael. hes innocent, don’t drag him into this, don’t be so selfish.

he shook his head and smiled uncharacteristically softly, grabbing michael by the collar and pushing him to tubbo’s side of the bench.    
  
“you sit there, and i,” he plopped down onto his side of the bench, “sit here. deal?”    
  
michael made a huff that tommy could only interpret as an okay, and they sat in silence for a bit.    
  
it wasn’t uncomfortable.    
  
just. silence.    
  
michael then looked up at tommy, staring.   
  
tommy stared back. 

michael began oinking incessantly, seemingly nonstop as he crawled across the bench and sat in tommys lap, still just oinking until he ran out of breath and just sat and stared up at tommy with a look. 

not a bad look or a shocked look or a. one of those. like he’d seen for the past weeks. months. year.

it was. 

happy. 

he looked down at michael and smiled, “of course i understand you. im tomathy danger careful kraken innit. what else did you expect?” 

michael oinked again, talking to tommy like he was this.. wonderful person. like he was a godsend and.

tommy loved it. 

michael treated him like. like he was human.

michael might be tommys new favorite person. 

tommy just smiled and replied snarkily, seeping back into his old headspace and feeling the euphoria after so many months of just pure disgusting trauma. he was so happy. he could cry. 

he did cry. 

quite a lot, actually. 

  
  
  


!

  
  


“should we..?” ranboo started, watching tommy and michael talk from a ways away with tubbo. 

“no. he needs this. we’ll get michael later, come on.” tubbo smiled as a twinge of pain hit his chest. 

as much as tubbo got chills from tommy being alive again.

as much as tubbo knew tommy wasnt fully living.

he knew tommy needed this. he’d been through enough. he needed something to make him.. happy. and this was his first step toward that.   
  



End file.
